thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Characters/Gallery
The Lion King= Promotional The Lion King Poster original.jpg Screenshots Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.png Simba and Mufasa walk.jpg Simba and Nala Running.png CircleofLife.png Colors2.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-257.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4746.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-949.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6986.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9780.png Characters Banzai.png|Banzai Ed-pic.png|Ed Gopher.png|Gopher TLKFluffy.png|Fluffy Mufasa.png|Mufasa NalaTLK.png|Nala Nobi.jpeg|Nobi It means no worries.png|Pumbaa RafikiHeadshot.png|Rafiki Sarabi smiles.png|Sarabi Blueraysarafina.png|Sarafina Scar-HD.png|Scar Shenzi-pic.png|Shenzi Simba-pic.png|Simba TLKTimon.png|Timon TLKZazu.png|Zazu |-|The Lion King II= Promotional Simba's Pride movie poster.jpg Screenshots Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-263.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3243.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8891.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3254.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6863.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7990.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-620.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3307.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3260.png Simba embracing Kiara.png Love Will Find a Way.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3227.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-192.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8955.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8829.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8761.png Characters TLK2Kiara.png|Kiara Kovu sees Kiara.png|Kovu Nuka Headshot.png|Nuka Bluray Vitani.png|Vitani TLK2Zira.png|Zira |-|The Lion King 1 1/2= Promotional 2.jpg Screenshots Telling the Tale.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2732.png Home.png Sunrise Simba.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6053.png Characters Ma the Meerkat.png|Ma FearbyNoOneEatenByAll.png|Uncle Max Iron Joe Info Box.png|Ion Joe |-|The Lion Guard= Promotional Thelionguard-hdlogo.png Screenshots Bungarotr.png LifeintePrideLandsend.png LifeinthePrideLands.png Lion Guard.png Guard is victorious.png LionGuardITISTIME.png Lion-guard-assemble (27).png Guard after celebration.png LG Group hug.png Myownway.png Sisinisawa.png Kionslament.png Kion and the Guard.png Guard and Laini.png The-final-battle (84).png Admire.png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (383).png Characters Ajabu.png|Ajabu Anga-img.png|Anga Askari-img.png|Askari Aminifu.png|Aminifu Badili.png|Badili Basi.png|Basi Beshtefullbody.png|Beshte Boboka2.png|Boboka TLGBunga.png|Bunga Bupu.png|Bupu Chama.png|Chama Cheezi.png|Cheezi Chungu-New.png|Chungu Chura.png|Chura Dhahabu.png|Dhahabu Dogo-img.png|Dogo Fuli-Headshot.png|Fuli Furaha2.png|Furaha Goigoi.png|Goigoi Gumba2.png|Gumba Hadithi-HD.png|Hadithi Hafifu.png|Hafifu Hamu2.png|Hamu Haya-img.png|Haya TLGHodari.jpg|Hodari Janja ID.png|Janja Jasiri.png|Jasiri Johari-img.png|Johari Juhudi.png|Juhudi Kambuni.png|Kambuni Kenge.png|Kenge Kiazi-img.png|Kiazi Kiburi.png|Kiburi Kifarupic2.png|Kifaru Kijana-Info.png|Kijana Kinyonga.png|Kinyonga Kion Headshot.png|Kion Kongwe.png|Kongwe Kuchimba.png|Kuchimba Kulinda.png|Kulinda Kwato.png|Kwato Laini.png|Laini Ma Tembo.png|Ma Tembo TLGMadoa.png|Madoa Majinuni.png|Majinuni TLGMakini.png|Makini Makucha.png|Makucha Makuu2.png|Makuu Mapigano-img.png|Mapigano Masikio.png|Masikio Mbeya.png|Mbeya Mbuni-full.png|Mbuni Muhanga.png|Muhanga Muhangus-img.png|Muhangus Muhimu.png|Muhimu Mjomba-img.png|Mjomba Mpishi.png|Mpishi Mtoto.png|Mtoto Mwenzi.png|Mwenzi Mwevi-img.png|Mwevi Mwizi-img.png|Mwizi Mwoga.png|Mwoga Mzaha.png|Mzaha Mzingo.png|Mzingo Nduli.png|Nduli Nne-img.png|Nne Njano-img.png|Nyjano Nyata-img.png|Nyata Nyeusi.png|Nyeusi Nyuni.png|Nyuni Ogopa.png|Ogopa Ona-img.png|Ona Onoinfobox.png|Ono Pua.png|Pua Raha.png|Raha Rani-pic.png|Rani Reirei.png|Reirei Saba.png|Saba Shauku.png|Shauku Shingo.png|Shingo Shujaa-pic.png|Shujaa Shupavu.png|Shupavu TLGSita.png|Sita Sokwe.png|Sokwe Starehe.png|Starehe Sumu-img.png|Sumu Swala.png|Swala Tamaa.png|Tamaa Tamka.png|Tamka Tano.png|Tano Thurston.png|Thurston Tiifu-img2.png|Tiifu Tumbili2.png|Tumbili Tunu.png|Tunu TLGTwiga.png|Twiga Uroho-img.png|Uroho Ushari.png|Ushari VurugaVurugapic.png|Vuruga Vuruga Waza-img.png|Waza Wema.png|Wema Zigo-img.png|Zigo Zito.png|Zito Zuriheadshot.png|Zuri |-|The Lion King: Six New Adventures= Promotional Six New Adventures.png Images Image. Ahadi and Rafiki.jpg Ahadi, Mufasa, and Taka.jpg Kopaand3vulturessmall.png Leolaughingatkopasmall.png Kopavultureshock.jpg Kopa, Simba, and Nala at Pride Rock.png Zazukopa.jpg Kopa nala dare.png Characters Ahadi2.jpg|Ahadi Boma.png|Boma Chewa.png|Chewa 6NAChoyo.png|Choyo Chumvi.png|Chumvi Haraka.png|Haraka Jambo.png|Jambo Jelani.png|Jelani Joka.png|Joko Karibu.png|Karibu Kiboko.png|Kiboko Kopa.png|Kopa Kula.jpg|Kula Kwaheri.png|Kwaheri Leo2.png|Leo Lulu.png|Lulu Machufa.png|Machufa Mayai.png|Mayai Mohatu.jpg|Mohatu 6NAMosi.png|Mosi Ni.png|Ni Nzee.png|Nzee Nzuri.png|Nzuri Pimbi.png|Pimbi Pembe.png|Pembe Sukari.png|Sukari |-|The Lion King (2019)= Promotional TLK (2019) poster.png Screenshots Characters Mufasa (2019).png|Mufasa Nala (2019).png|Nala Rafiki (2019).png|Rafiki Pumbaa (2019).png|Pumbaa Simba (2019).png|Simba Zazu (2019).png|Zazu |-|Other= Fan Art Mufasa3.jpg|A base of Mufasa as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Sarafinacub.jpg|A base of Sarafina as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Littlebabykovu.jpg|A base of Kovu as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Cubzira.jpg|A base of Zira as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Nicub2.jpg|Ni as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Adult kopa.jpg|A base of Kopa as an adult, colored by Ladybernard Adult tojo.jpg|A base of Tojo as an adult, colored by Ladybernard Adult tama.jpg|A base of Tama as an adult, colored by Ladybernard Malka3.jpg|A base of Malka as an adult, colored by Ladybernard Vitanibaby.jpg|A base of Vitani as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Sarabi cub.jpg|A base of Sarabi as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Userboxes The following images are all compressed as a result of being resized to be used for our wiki's userboxes. Timon Userbox.png Pumbaa Userbox.png Kiara Userbox.png Jasiri Userbox.png Ma Userbox.png Kion Userbox.png Fuli Userbox.png Bunga Userbox.png Kovu Userbox.png Zazu Headshot.png Ono Userbox.png Beshte Userbox.png Mufasa Userbox.png Vitani Userbox.png Sarafina Userbox.png Scar Userbox.png Janja Userbox.png Reirei Userbox.png Goigoi Userbox.png Zira Userbox.png Zazu Userbox.png Category:Galleries